


What you need

by DasWATICMachine



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: DRUNK JUNK, F/F, stacie tieing emily up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasWATICMachine/pseuds/DasWATICMachine





	What you need

  
It takes place at the trebles house where there was a party and Emily finally became a Bella,during the party where everyone is getting hyped up and everyone getting drunk and making out. Meanwhile,Stacie went up to Emily who is just sitting down doing precisley nothing just looking down on the ground. So Stacie sat beside the freshmen and asked her”hey legacy,why the long face? You are already a Bella. You should be happy tho” Emily looked at Stacie and answered”I dont even know,yes I’m happy thay I got in the bellas but there is something missing” Stacie stood up and got a cup and poured some vodka in it.  
  
“Here,this will make you feel alright” Stacie said handing over the cup to Emily and accepted it and finishing it,”get me another one Stace” what has Stacie done? Actually she just drank one cup but whatever. After 3 cups of vodka,Emily is drunk and feeling tipsy and all,Stacie asked her”you alright Em?” Emily placed her arm around the taller bella and asked her.  
  
“take me to the bella house,would ya?” God damn Emily is drunk so the two bellas went back to the sorority house. Stacie checked if there are any Bellas around the place.”Let me take you to my room” Stacie told her. As they arrived at the room,It’s Stacie’s chance to experiment the new girl,Stacie pushed the younger bella to her bed kissing her. Damn she tastes like alcohol.  
  
But for Emily she kissed the senior bella back wrapping her arms around Stacie’s neck which leads them to making out,Stacie trailed her hands on Emily’s back while kissing her neck making the young bella moan  
  
“Stacie,please” the younger bella begged grabbing stacie’s hands placing them on her breasts. Stacie smirked and fondled Emily’s breast kissing her neck making Emily moan.   
  
“you’re wearing too much clothing Em” Stacie said lifting Emily’s top and taking it off throwing it on the ground and continue to fondle Emily’s breast,Stacie stopped fondling the young girl’s breast and took her blouse off throwing it on the floor. Stacie took the younger girl’s bra off while nibbling her collarbone then placed her hands back on Emily’s breast,”S..St…Stacie,please fuck me” Emily begged once more. Stacie stopped massaging the younger girl’s breast and took the excess clothing off Emily.  
  
“Hold on Em,I’ll just get something” The taller bella said as she stood up to get a belt from her cabinet,then se tied Emily’s wrist using the belt.  
  
“Now,how much do you want it?” Stacie asked Emily,while she inserted her index finger inside the younger girl’s opening making her whimper and bite her lower lip.  
  
“So much,please Stacie” Emily answered,Stacie smirked and start to thrust her finger inside the young girl slowly making her moan. Stacie added another finger and went a little faster and start to suck her clit making Emily whimper.  
  
“Don’t stop please” Emily begged as Stacie speed up her motions making her moan and bite her lip again. Stacie added a third finger inside and went more faster than Emily begged as her fingers hit the younger girl’s gspot,Emily start to scream and moan loudly.  
  
“St..S…STACIE! I’M SO CLOSE” Emily moaned out and bit her lip again  
  
”thats right come for me” Stacie said as Emily arched her back while she moaned out stacie’s name very loudly it can be heard around the bella house although no one is around and came,”for a freshmen like you,you’re good and you are mostly a screamer” Stacie said as she removed the belt from the young girl’s wrist and lay down beside her and pulling the covers up to cover up their bodies.  
  
”Stacie,I heard a loud noise upstairs and-” Fat amy said as she passed Stacie’s room and saw them both.  
  
“Guys,Stacie fucked legacy” Amy said as she ran down stairs to call Beca”WHAT THE HELL AMY DON’T DO IT”Stacie yelled ,”they did? I knew it!” Beca said smiling looking at the two bellas as Amy got 20 dollars from her pocket giving it to Beca.”Keep it down next time would ya?” Beca told Stacie and Emily closing the door.  
  
“When will I return you a favor Stace?” Emily asked as she breaths heavily grabbing Stacie’s breasts,”Soon,Legacy,Soon” Stacie answered. And Emily fell asleep.  
  
“Welcome to the Bellas” Stacie told her one more time.


End file.
